magifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kouha Ren
Ren Kouha '(練 紅覇, ''Ren Kōha) jest byłym, Trzecim Cesarskim Księciem Imperium Kou. Był Generałem w Zachodniej Armii Imperium Kou wraz ze swoimi braćmi - Kouen'em i Koumei'em. Kouha jest właścicielem Dżina Leraje, Zdobywcą Lochu i jednym z Królewskich Kandydatów Judal'a. Po wojnie domowej w Imperium Kou, został skazany na wygnanie przez Hakuryuu, na prośbę Kouen'a o łaskę. Obecnie razem z braćmi mieszka na Wyspie Samon, która jest własnością Imperium Kou. Wygląd Kouha_Full.png|Kouha w Mandze Kouha_three_years_later.png|Obecny wygląd Kouha ujawnia się jako młody chłopiec, którego wygląd nie określa jego płci. Ma długie, różowe włosy, ścięte krótko z tyłu i trzy warkocze - dwa na grzywce, jeden obok grzywki. Nosi niebieski kapelusz ze złotym wzorem, układający się w skrzydła, z przyczepionym podwójnym czerwonym welonem i chińskie szorty. Nosi dwie złote bransoletki, każda z zielonym kamieniem, lecz wbrew pozorom nie są one Metalowym Naczyniem, w przeciwieństwie do jego miecza. Po 3 latach, Kouha wydaje się być dużo wyższy, również jego włosy znacząco urosły, przez co Alibaba pomylił go z piękną kobietą. Osobowość Kouha ma zakręconą osobowość - jest znany jako yanderu (gore), który lubuje się w rzeźni, a swych wrogów rani z radością na twarzy. Ma skłonności do atakowania swych opiekunów, zwłaszcza jeśli są to kobiety. Posiada też drugą stronę osobowości, w której ujawnia się jako miły i troskliwy wobec swych sług. Po tym jak Jinjin, Junjun o Reirei zostały wyrzucone i pozostawione na gnicie, Kouha przyszedł z pomocą. Opatrzył je, ubrał i mianował swymi sługami. Mimo, że uważały iż są brzydkie, to jednak Kouha mówił im, że takie wcale tak nie jest. Jego uroki i troska sprawiły, że słudzy pokochali go. Poza tym Kouha jest lojalny, gdy chodzi o jego starszych braci. Szanuje ich i gotów jest ich wspierać. Historia Kouha jest trzecim i najmłodszym synem młodszego brata Pierwszego Cesarza, Koutoku Ren'a. Nie miał tej samej matki, co Kouen i Koumei. thumb|left|Kouha i jego chora psychicznie matka, odrzuceni przez jego ojca.W odróżnieniu od swoich starszych braci, mieszkał z matką w najgłębszym końcu pałacu, z powodu jej choroby psychicznej. Oboje byli odizolowani od jego ojca. Innym czynnikiem była brutalna postawa Kouhy, która została spowodowana przez działania Koutoku Ren'a, który przymykał oko na sytuację i nie proponował mu żadnego wsparcia, ale również ze względu na dziecinne zachowanie jego matki. Przykładem tego do czego Kouba był zdolny, było zaatakowanie każdego kto się do niego zbliżył, a nawet zaatakowanie swoich własnych braci, Kouen'a i Koumei'a, którzy pewnego razu z ciekawości przyszli się z nim spotkać. thumb|Kouen i Koumei zaatakowani przez Kouhe. Po krótkim przedstawieniu się, Kouha zaatakował ich; atakując Kouen'a bronią i okładając pięściami Koumei'a, podczas kiedy krzyczał: "Zamierzam okładać was oboje! Wtedy zobaczycie, jak ta świnia Koutoku, też zostawia was na zgnicie! Ponieważ bezużyteczni ludzie zasługują na śmierć! I kiedy ludzie są załamani, my stajemy się użyteczni!" Koumei podchodzi do Kouhy, i stwierdza, że powodem dla którego wszyscy trzymali się od nich z daleka, była jego postawa, a następnie zaproponował radę, że wszystko co musiałby zrobić byłoby uznane za jego wartość do tego kraju i wtedy on i jego matka mogliby mieć prawowite miejsce do życia. Kouen zapewnia, że jego umiejętności z użyciem miecza są naprawdę "czymś". thumb|leftPodczas kiedy Kouen pyta się o umiejętności Kouhy, Koumei stwierdza, że Kouha nie zrozumie tak trudnych słów w wieku 5 lat. Kouha wtrąca się i z uśmiechem obojętnie stwierdza, że nie ma pięciu lat, nie jest Kouhą, lecz po prostu jego matką, gestykulując do jego matki, że ona jest nim. Dodaje, że jest dumną i piękną matką z trzema słodkimi, warkoczykami na grzywce. Kouen zgadza się z tym "Okej..", ale przypomina Kouhie, że zawsze pozostanie Ren Kouhą, ich młodszym bratem, i powinien o tym pamiętać, kiedy znudzi mu się "to" (prawdopodobnie w odniesieniu do jego postawy wobec matki) Po tym Kouen, czule klepię Kouhę po głowie, który ze wzruszenia i z braku słów, zaczyna płakać. Po śmierci Cesarza i jego dziedziców w pożarze, ojciec Kouhy stał się Drugim Cesarzem, czyniąc z niego trzeciego księcia. Kiedy Kouha był dzieckiem, wbrew opinii ludzi starszych, wybierał wygnańców i dziwnych ludzi, aby byli częścią thumbjego armii, np były to nieudane eksperymenty, sztuczni Magowie tacy jak Jinjin, Junjun i Reirei . Ludzie zaczęli o nim plotkować. Mówili, że należy się spodziewać, że Kouha zbiera pokręconych ludzi, że od dzieciństwa, miał ekscentryczną osobowość i lubił widok krwi. Mówiono też, że to dlatego, że jego matka straciła zdrowy rozsądek, a nawet, że Kouha nie nadaje się na stanowisko cesarza. thumb|leftW wieku 15 lat, był obecny w skarbcu 14 Lochu z bratem, Kouenem i swoimi podwładnymi, którzy przybyli na podbój Labiryntu. Dżin, Leraje powiedziała, że gdyby była normalnym Dżinem, nie wybrałaby Kouhy, ale seksowny facet stojący obok (Kouen), jest oszustem, który już kontroluje 3 Dżiny i przysięgła zatrzymać zakochiwanie się w uwodzicielach takich jak on. Kouha pyta, co ona oznacza, i dodaje, że jej makijaż jest gówniany, a ona ma twarz kogoś, kogo właśnie opuścił mężczyzna, na co Leraje mówi, aby zamknął się, i że ona nie chce widzieć świata, który jest rządzony przez jednego i absolutnego króla. Oznajmia także, że rozumie ten rodzaj osobowości jakim jest Kouha, patrząc na jego ludzi. Zdolności Zdolności Fizyczne Nyoi_Rentou.png|Nyoi Rentou Kouha_Djinn_Equip.png|Ekwipunek Dżina Lelazzo_Madraga.png|Lelazzo Madraga Lelazzo_Madraga_(anime).gif|Lelazzo Madraga (anime) Jedną z jego zdolności jest szermierka, w połączeniu jej z jego Metalowym Naczyniem umiejętnie pozbył się bandy złodziei. Metalowe Naczynie '''Leraje jest Dżinem Siły którą Kouha otrzymał po zdobyciu 14 Lochu. Metalowym Naczyniem Kouhy jest wielki miecz, który nosi ze sobą. *'Nyoi Rentou: '''Nyoi Rentou wydaje się być w stanie przebić się przez wszystko. Ponadto Nyoi Rentou może zmienić swoją długość, staje się wtedy bardzo ciężkie i trudne do korzystania przez jego właściciela. Dlatego Kouha korzysta z tej zdolności tylko w określonym momencie. : '''Wyposażenie Dżina': Po użyciu miecz staje się kosą po jednej stronie i młotem po drugiej. Kosa może być wykorzystywana do szybkich ataków. Młot może wywierać duży nacisk na pewnym obszarze. Broń nadal zachowuje swoją zdolność do zmiany rozmiaru. : Ekwipunek Dżina: W tej formie, włosy Kouhy rosną i zmieniają kolor na jasny fiolet. Zyskuje on trzecie oko na środku czoła. Ma różowe kolce wychodzące z pleców, które mają kształt skrzydeł. Jego ręce i nogi są pokryte tymi samymi kolcami, które przybierają kształt zbroi. Nosi naszyjnik i bransoletki na obu ramionach. *'Lelazzo Madraga': Gdy Kouha używa Wyposażenia Dżina, Nyoi Rentou zmienia swój kształt i staje się Kosą, a przeciwna strona jego ostrza jest płaska, przypominająca młotek. Kouha uderza z tej strony z ogromną siłą, sprawiającą, że rozpada się wszystko, czego jej podmuch dotknie. Statystyka Relacje Kouen Ren Kouha bardzo szanuje swojego starszego brata. Uważa go za dostojnego człowieka i nie chce przyprawiać mu kłopotów. Także, gdy mówi o nim, Kouha zmienia sposób mówienia na bardzo godny i dostojny Zarówno Kouha i Koumei wykazują wysoki szacunek dla Kouena, nazywając go "Brat i król", a także dobrze znają Kouena i wiedzą, że jest chciwy wiedzy. Jego armia Kouha ma silną więź ze swoją armią. Osobiście zwerbował wszystkich, którzy zostali odrzuceni przez świata. On ich zachęca do walki i mówi im, aby nie wstydzili się, kim są. W zamian za to, jego armia go kocha, szanuje i uważa za swojego króla. Kouha troszczy się o nich i to było widać, gdy Kouha chronił swoją armię przed Mogamettem i jak dostaje szoku, gdy niektórzy z nich umierają. Kolejnym dowodem jest to, że on wie, jak każdy z nich ma na imię. Aladyn Kouha i Aladdin poznali się jadąc tym samym powozem, gdy Aladyn chciał iść do Magnostadt. Wydają się dogadywać ze sobą. Pomimo, że niedawno Aladyn ujawnił się jako czwarty Magi, Kouha stwierdził, że nie przeszkadza mu ten fakt i nadal jest w dobrych stosunkach z nim. Judar Kouha wydaje się dogadywać z Judar'em i uznaje go za przyjaciela. Gdy on i jego bracia odkryli zdradę Judar'a, jest on wyraźnie wstrząśnięty i rozgniewany. Kougyoku Ren Chociaż mają różne statusy, to Kouha wydaję się troszczyć o Kougyoku i chroni ją w walce. Wygląda na to, że relacje tych dwoje, są bliższe niż te z resztą ich rodzeństwa. Ciekawostki *Jego imię znaczy "Czerwony Tyran". *''"Kouha"'' to japońska wymowa, w Chinach brzmiała by ona "Hóngbà". *Jest w tym samym wieku co jego siostra Kougyoku. *Jego specjalnością jest siekanie rzeczy na kawałki. *Jego hobby to upiększanie i moda. *Jego ulubionym jedzeniem są figi, za to nie lubi pikantnych potraw. *Jego typem kobiety jest indywidualistka i nie lubi ludzi, którzy robią coś wbrew własnej woli. *Lubi spędzać swój wolny czas na docenianiu swoich podwładnych. *Martwi się o swoją matkę. *Jego słabością są bracia. *Posiada kompleks, ponieważ posiada inną matkę niż jego starsi bracia - sądzi że go to osłabia. *Kouha radzi sobie o wiele lepiej z kobietami nawet od Sinbad'a i Aladdin'a. *Interesujące jest to, że Kouha został wybrany przez Leraje ze względu na to w jaki sposób traktuje swoich podwładnych, demonstrując swoje umiejętności przywódcze oraz uważała, że Kouen jest oszustem, ponieważ miał już więcej niż jednego dżina. *Ostrze jego metalowego naczynia jest bardzo podobne do miecza, jakim posługuje się Ichigo Kurosaki z anime Bleach. Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Imperium Kou Kategoria:Królewski kandydat Kategoria:Characters Kategoria:Zdobywca Lochu Kategoria:Metalowe Naczynia Kategoria:Leraje Kategoria:Ekstremalne Czary Kategoria:Wyposażenie Dżina